Memories and Comfort
by FyireShyields
Summary: The Fellowship gets their first glance at the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas, and learn how the pair met. Part of the "What Time Cannot Break" series. (Part One Numerically; Part Three Chronologically)


Part of the _What Time Cannot Break_ \- Series

Summary: The Fellowship gets their first glimpse of the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas (excluding Gandalf).

The Fellowship is walking from Rivendell. Gandalf and Frodo are leading, Sam right behind them with Merry and Pippin close behind, then Gimli and Boromir, with Legolas and Aragorn bringing up the rear. There is a quiet layer of chatter, the members talking amongst themselves, not really disturbing the peace. However, Aragorn's eyes suddenly roll up into his head and he drops to the ground. Legolas immediately crouches down and begins rearranging Aragorn, so that he is laid out, more than collapsed in a lump. When the others hear the thump they all turn around and race for the duo. The hobbits get there first, racing up to Legolas before freezing a short distance away from him and Aragorn. Boromir is close behind, followed by Gimli. Gandalf strolls over rather slowly as the others begin trying to ask questions over each other. "Is he alright?" "Will he be ok?" "What happened?" "Is he injured?" "Can you help him?" Legolas tenses up as the questions continue and the voices raise. Suddenly Gandalf shouts, "ENOUGH!" The whole group freezes except for Legolas who relaxes and continues fussing over Aragorn. Gandalf relaxes somewhat before speaking in normal tones. "Legolas, this one is not too bad, is it?" Legolas shakes his head slightly. "^Û. Ta naa law n'quel.^" (No. It is not bad.) Gandalf nods briefly. "^Amin kwentra sen?^" (I tell them?) Legolas nods. "^No.^" (Yes.) Gandalf turns back to the group, all of whom are looking at him and Legolas in both fear and confusion, as Legolas bows his head against Aragorn's chest. Gandalf takes a breath then begins speaking. "Very few who know Aragorn know all of this. I tell you this with the permission of the only person who has Aragorn's permission to tell those he feels need to know. Another has some permission, but it is hesitant, because of trust issues. Aragorn does not trust easily, but once you earn it, it lasts a lifetime." Gandalf pauses to take a breath, and Legolas interrupts. "Or many a lifetime. Perhaps the word I seek is forever. His trust lasts forever." Gandalf clears his throat and continues. "Aragorn's life has not been easy. Nor kind. And that started at a young age. Too young an age." He pauses. "Sit down. This tale is not short. I will tell you while we wait for Aragorn to be ready to travel again." Gandalf sits down slowly as the hobbits plop to the ground in front of him and Boromir and Gimli carefully sit down a little farther back. Gandalf sighs briefly before glancing back at Legolas and Aragorn then looking over his audience. "As you may know, Aragorn is the son of Arathorn, whose lineage can be traced back to Isildur and his father Elendil, of the Numenorian Kings. Aragorn's childhood began unlike his later life. He was born to loving parents, Arathorn and Gilraen. For two years he grew happily with his family. But that is where his life darkens. During his second year, his family went on an outing. A picnic not far from their home. It began raining, and the skies darkened. Not long after, they were attacked by a band of Orcs. His father was killed defending he and his mother, who was killed only moments later. He watched as both were murdered in an attempt to save his life." Gasps explode from the hobbits, while Boromir and Gimli close their eyes in sympathy. "He was, oddly enough for Orcs, taken prisoner as they moved on. The band was traveling towards Mirkwood, or so we believe from both his accounts and that of his rescuer. They traveled for close to a month before they came into contact with the one who would become his rescuer." Gandalf pauses briefly and glances back at Legolas, who has tucked his body as close to Aragorn's as possible. Gandalf shakes his head before returning to the account. "A lone elf was traveling nearby. He was young for an elf, about 28 of our years, and is now approximately 29 if you were wondering. He heard the tramping of the Orcs and ran to confront them." Legolas suddenly leaps up and disappears into the trees nearby. Frodo looks at Gandalf curiously, but is cut off before he can speak. "He will be fine. Let him go. He will return when Aragorn needs him. He always does." The group looks at him in confusion but Gandalf shakes his head. "The elf attacked the Orcs, and brought down a great number before seeing young Aragorn. Once he did however, the Orcs no longer had any chance of escape. The elf, having lost his mother to Orcs at a young age, is very protective of children separated from their parents, especially by Orcs. The rest of the Orcs fell in moments. The elf gently approached the boy, quietly exchanging names, before Aragorn, recognizing a friend in the terrors, raced into his arms and clung to him. The elf took the young Aragorn to Lord Elrond who raised him as if he were his own son. Aragorn and his rescuer have grown closer since that day, even until now, 80 some-odd years later. They found something that neither can live without. He still has moments where when he begins on a journey, especially one of great length and great danger, he will pass out for a time, remembering that time of his parents' deaths and his torture." The group sits in stunned silence before Pippin suddenly breaks the ice. "Who was a the elf who saved him?" Before Gandalf can answer, Aragorn snaps up and turns his gaze toward the trees where Legolas disappeared. "'Las! 'Las!" His voice rings out in terror before Legolas seems to materialize at his side, pulling Aragorn up and into his arms. Aragorn clings to Legolas in terror, muttering frantically under his breath as Legolas shushes his gently, murmuring quietly in Aragorn's ear. "'Las! 'Las! 'Las! 'Las..." "Shh, Estel, shh. Estel, Estel, shh. Shh shh Estel. Estel..." Gandalf smiles sadly as the others sit quietly, once more stunned, although now by the realization that Legolas is the elf who rescued Aragorn so many years ago. Aragorn slowly calms down, relaxing in Legolas' arms, and the others come out of their shock. "So Legolas is the elf who saved Aragorn?" Merry looks up at Gandalf curiously. "Yes. Yes he is." Pippin frowns before tugging on Gandalf's sleeve. "Gandalf? If they've known each other since Aragorn was two, then why do they act like brothers and not like Legolas is a mentor to him?" Gandalf sighs and looks down at Pippin. "Because, Peregrin Took," Legolas interrupts. "Because, Pippin, an elf, especially one of Mirkwood - my home -, will find another whose "soul" matches their own. They compliment and contrast each other, in a way no other being can. Elves call them gwador-fae or brother-souls. Part of the reason I defended Estel the way I did that first day was because, as some say, 'my soul saw his, and it kind of went, "oh. There you are. I've been looking for you."'* So I naturally felt protective of my gwador-fae, but the ordeal with my mother's death made me more protective of him as well. Now, because of Estel's incident, I am even more protective than I was then. But nonetheless, Estel is my gwador-fae, and I am his. Although he has only slight traces of Elven blood." He turns to Aragorn. "You will never cease to amaze me Estel. If I knew not, I would think that you are attempting to prove anything is possible. Le ni estellio, Estel." Frodo frowns. "Hope? What does hope have to do with anything?" Aragorn grins. "As much as 'Las does. When 'Las rescued me, he whispered "Ennas esse anui estel." Or "There is always hope." The name stuck, and that's what I was raised by. Estel, which means hope." Frodo nods before Sam looks at Legolas curiously. "Excuse me, but did you say that Str-err Aragorn had some Elven blood?" Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf chuckle. "Aye, Samwise. That I do. How else would I be 87, still looking like 30, or even part of the Numenorians?" Sam glances down sheepishly causing Frodo to smile and both Legolas and Aragorn to laugh. Suddenly the duo look at each other mischievously before Legolas darts off, Aragorn following him closely. The rest of the Fellowship groups together and watches the pair chase each other around, Legolas constantly leaping just out of Aragorn's reach. Finally Aragorn leaps and catches Legolas, bringing him to the ground. They hit the ground laughing and just lay there for a while. Legolas turns onto his side and peers over at Aragorn. "I think this is the first time you've managed to catch me." Aragorn grins and meets Legolas' eyes. "Is that so, elf?" Legolas grins broadly and opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted. "I'm truly sorry to interrupt your moment, but we should probably get moving. You can relive the 85 some-odd years ago later. The Valar only knows how many years you'll have to do that." Gandalf shakes his head as both Elf and Ranger leap up from the ground gracefully before rejoining the party. Aragorn looks over the group, his Ranger face settled again. "Let us move onward Gandalf. There is a task to be done." Legolas glances momentarily at Aragorn before his Elven solemnity is recovered. He nods slowly and gestures forward. The Fellowship reforms, quietly whispering among themselves as they resume their trek. Legolas and Aragorn share a brief glance, saying everything and nothing before following the Fellowship as their quest continues.


End file.
